The Fresh Start
by MandiGirl458
Summary: A fic focussing on Kay and Fox. Feedback and suggeststions always appreciated, Please Read & Review!
1. Fox Crane is annoying

The Fresh Start

Chapter 1

Kay Bennet sighed looking down at her baby Maria. Maybe her life was a mess... maybe the love of her life had left her, along with her mother, her sister was on drugs, and her father was too busy loosing his mind with guilt over it all to realize she needed a father sometimes too, but she had this one good thing. It was only one thing, but it was amazing, and it was enough for her to hold on a little longer.

Until recently she had been very down on her luck. Working at the cannery wasn't exactly her dream job. But slowly things had started to look up. Luis had left town in search of Beth Wallace and his son, saying only that he would be gone indefinatley. Sad for him, but fabulous for her, she had been asked to run the rec centers day care program monday to friday. The pay was better, the hours were better, and the best part was that she would have more time to spend with Maria. In a few weeks she would even have enough money to get her own place.

She kissed her sleeping baby on the forehead and ran downstairs. It was only seven a.m.she definatley needed a cup of coffee. Tabitha was in the kitchen.

"Good morning dearie... just made a fresh pot" She smiled.

"Thanks Tabitha. With any luck this new job will mean a new start for Maria and I and we'll be out of your hair soon enough" Kay said. Tabitha smiled, she may be a fan of the darkside, but she had developed a soft spot for Kay.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like" Tabitha smiled, it was good to see her so up beat.

"Well i'm off... wish me luck" Kay smiled grabbing her travel mug and purse and headed toward the car her father had lent her. Hopefully this would be the fresh start she had been praying for.

Fox Crane woke up with that feeling still in the pit of his stomach. He had been duped. Considering that he was the Crane in the situation, this should not have been the way it played out. Whitney had lied to him, and even after he discoverd Myles was in fact Chad's child, he was completley willing to work things out... he loved her afterall, and he thought that she loved him. But obviously this wasn't the case.

He felt humiliated, and something else he had never felt before... he was depressed. It seemed like everytime he had found someone, they left him. Was he that horrible to be around? This kind of thing killed a man's confidence. His phone wrang and he groaned looking at the caller ID. The Crane publicist... aka the biggest pain in the ass in the entire world.

"Yea" He groaned answering the phone.

"You havn't forgotten about your community service this summer have you?" She asked in that annoying voice

"Yea yea, i'm going" He said hanging up the phone. He had volunteered to give basketball lessons at the summer day care camp at the rec center. That was when he was happy, and wanted to do good things for other people. Now he wanted to wallow. He watned to lay in bed, and think about how depressing his life had become, and how unfair it all was. But no, she couldn't just leave him to his wallowing. He couldn't even have that all to himself.

Fox crawled out of bed and grabbed his robe heading toward the shower. Maybe it would get his mind off of things...

Pilar showed her around. She and Luis had been running that place for years, and when he decided to leave town, she couldn't think of anyone better to fill his position. Kay needed the job, she needed some stability, and some confidence. Besides, she felt guilty for the way Miguel had left her. She was a young girl that didn't believe in herself, that was left to raise a child on her own. And if anything, PIlar could understand that.

"Pilar i can't thank you enough..."

"Bring Maria by more often, thats all I ask" Pilar smiled "And don't screw this up, It took me a long time to convince TC that you wer capable of this"

"I won't let you down" She smiled hugging her. Her mom had left her, but she always knew if she needed anything, that Pilar would be there for her.

"Ok, follow me, we have one more stop" Pilar smiled turning the corner into a small hallway. Kay smiled at the door infront of her. Her name had already been printed on it.

"This is your new office... see... Day Camp Director... Kay Bennett"

After a long afternoon, of finger painting, duck duck goose, snack and nap time, it was finally time for her break, basketball lessons in the gym. She led the kids inside and they all sat down patiently waiting their instructor. After a few minutes the door opened, and Kays mouth dropped open. Fox Crane? You have got to be kidding me. Had he done a good deed in his entire life? Well besides claiming to save her life twice.

"Your the instructor?"

"Yea...don't sound so shocked" Fox laughed.

"Ok... I'll be back in a half hour, i'll be in my office if you need me" She said storming out the gym. So much for her fresh start. Fox Crane was annoying, he got on her god damn nerves and now she had to work with him five days a week... five days in a row at that.

Ok... maybe she was exaggerating a bit. He wasn't all that bad. And there had been that time with the shark... and then again with the earthquake... but wait what was she saying the creep had kissed her while she was unconcious and bleeding from the head. He swore up and down it was mouth to mouth... but she remembered it, she remembered his lips, it had definatley felt like a kiss... eww what was she thinking, this was Fox Crane, not some hunk... a hunk that had saved her, that was successful and stable and ...

"Stop it!" She groaned to herself collapsing into the chair in her office. She had to admit it was quite comfortable... she put her feet up on the desk and without meaning to, drifted off to sleep.

Fox had been thinking about her again. He was supposed to be babysitting a group of thirty 4 to 6 year olds. But for some reason, ever since the earthquake. He honest to god was trying to give her mouth to mouth, but had to admit he had gotten distracted by the softness of her lips. How he had started thinking of Kay Bennett in a romantic mannor was beyond his understanding. She was a huge pain in the ass... but she was a gorgeous pain in the ass, and she was smart and she was a fighter. He loved it when she got that attitude... he used to get annoyed, now he just wanted to kiss her.

She burst through the door and immediatley they locked eyes. For a moment they both stood still... before Kay snapped herself out of it.

"I'm so sorry i'm late, its my first day, i should know better, i just... i sat down and i must have nodded off" She rambled.

"I'ts ok" Fox smiled. It was nice to see some sort of volnerability in her.

"No its not... " Kay sighed disapointed in herself.

"Well how about you make it up to me..." He smiled. Kay looked up at him quizzically. "Come to dinner with me tonight"

"You can't be serious Fox..." Kay said ... there was that attitude again.

"Come on, just one dinner, and i'll never breathe a word of this" Fox smiled.

"Your love life must be pretty bad if you have to blackmail girls into dates" Kay laughed.

"You have no idea" Fox said laughing, shaking his head. Maybe she was a pain in the ass... but she was cute as hell...

-OK so this is my first Passions fic... hope you all like it, feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Just some dinner between friends

The Fresh Start

Chapter 2 So what's some dinner between friends?

Kay looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't find anything to wear, no matter what she put on... it was just one of those days where she looked awful. Why did she care so much anyway... it was just Fox, annoying pig headed Fox Crane. She had been trying to think awful thoughts about him all day, but couldn't help it. Somewhere along the line this crush had snuck up on her. Maybe it was just that she needed someone to help her forget about Miguel... how she ever could have been so completley in love with that selfish bastard was imposible for her to comprehend.

Staring in the mirror, she found herself yet again disapointed, she for some reason, was incredibley nervous. She just had to look good, for once, couldn't things just work out her way. And then she remembered a small yet very important and convinient fact. She lived with two witches ... two witches that had become Edna Wallace's personal stylists latley. Smiling Kay ran downstairs in search of Tabitha.

Fox found himself thinking about her again. He was standing on the balcony of his room in the Crane mansion having a drink to calm his nerves. He had been pacing his room all day, trying to figure out if he really truley had developed feelings for this girl. Maybe he was just trying to forget about Whitney... he had already called Thereasa seven times for advice. He couldn't call her again, she would laugh at him.

But she was beautiful, that was for sure. She was a few years younger then him, but that didn't really matter much. Deep down she was a good person, somehow, no matter how many horror stories he had heard about her, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was right about her. A knock came at his door and he groaned,not in the mood for company.

"What?" He yelled annoyed glancing to the door. His smile faded when Whitney walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Hi Fox"

"What do you want"

"You don't have to be so rude"

"Actually I do... i was just heading out... i have somewhere to be, so whatever you want make it quick"

"I just... i miss you thats all, i wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner or something" Whitney smiled stepping toward him

"Whitney, you've gotta been kidding me" Fox laughed shoving his wallet in his pocket.

"Where are you off too in such a rush anyway.."

"I have a date" Fox smiled looking at himself in the mirror, he could see her reflection, standing behind him, and the shocked look on her face.

" You What? Already...with who"

"Kay Bennett...don't flatter yourself Whitney, it wasn't that hard to get over you..." He laughed walking out of the room leaving Whitney to her thoughts.

Kay opened the door and laughed, he had actually brought her flowers, was this like a real date, did he really like her or something? She took them and smiled.

"thanks Fox... but you didn't have to"

"Ofcoarse i had to.." Fox smiled. He stared at her for a moment too long and shook his head, slightly embarassed for gawking. "You look amazing"

"Thank you" Kay smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad afterall. "Let me just say good night to Maria" Kay said walking back inside. Fox watched as she kissed her daughter and whispered something to her. Then she grabbed her coat and followed him to the car.

"Your daughter is gorgeous"

"Yes she is" Kay smiled proudly "She's the only good thing i've ever done..." Kay laughed.

"She looks just like you..." Fox said stopping at a red light and sneaking another glance at the short black dress she was wearing. Kay laughed, where did this sweet, charming side come from? "I hope i have kids some day..." he said sadly, Myles was the closest he had ever come.

"I heard about everything with Whitney, that must have been pretty hard on you" Kay said. Fox looked at her suprised, he hadn't realized she could be so nice.

"yea it hurts, but its time for me to move on with my life... she made her decisions, and now its time for me to make my own" He sighed.

"I know the feeling" Kay laughed as Fox pulled into the parking lot. "Miguel... Maria's father left us for another women... my cousin actually"

Fox walked around the car and opened her door for her, taking her hand and leading her out of the car. "Well Miguel, is a fool" Fox smiled looking her in the eyes. She starred back, and she knew if she didnt look away, he was going to kiss her.

"Why don't we go in" She said her cheeks turning pink, for the m illionth time that night.

Whitney was infuriated. Of all people... Kay Bennett? Her sisters best friend had stepped on too many toes, and it was time someone did something about it. She knocked on Thereasas bedroom door angrily.

Her friend opened up and let her in with a confused look on her face.

"Is Ethan here?"

"No he's out to dinner with Ivy and Fancy... what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Fox is out on a date as we speak with..."

"Kay... yea i know" Thereasa said still confused. "This is bad news i guess?"

"You knew about this?" Whitney yelled.

"Yea i knew, he called me like ten times today. God i've never heard him so nervous before, its actually pretty adorable" She laughed.

"Who's side are you on here"

"Wait a minute, i thought you would be happy about this, you chose Chad... i thought you would be happy he's getting over you and moving on"

"I am ... its just..."

"Its just what Whitney? Your jealous, admit it." Thereasa said loosing her patience with her friend. "Listen you chose Chad... so let Fox go and let him be happy, he really likes her... don't ruin this for him please Whit" She begged her.

Whitneys mouth dropped open, why was everyone against her. Kay Bennett was a tramp, someone had to save Fox from her. She shook her head at her friend and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Fox laughed as Kay told another story about Maria. It was adorable how much she adored her. Suprisingly they hadn't faught all night, and Kay had yet to slap him. Maybe he wasn't going crazy, maybe there was something there.

"You talk about your daughter a lot" Fox said.

"Oh god...i'm sorry..." Kay said a little embarassed.

"No... don't be i think its great that you spend so much time with her, that you have such a bond" Fox smiled.

"Well... she's all i have really, my dads so focused on helping jessica, and my moms gone. Simone went away to school, and Miguel left us ... i dont have any friends really...in fact i'm pretty sure everyone in town things i'm a coniving slut..." Kay laughed.

"Yea, and i'm a rich womanizing playboy" Fox smiled and they both laughed. "Well you have a friend now"

"If you don't mind me asking..."Kay said looking down at her drink "Why is it that you want to be my friend... I mean, i'm sure you've heard all the horrible things i've done"

"The things you do arn't who you are Kay...besides, i've done my fare share of horrible things" Fox laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"Yea i've heard..." Kay laughed. "This town is awful isn't it"

"Yea, sometimes i get so close to leaving, but i always stayed... because of Myles"

"So why are you still here then..."

"I don't know... what about you" Fox asked.

"That's a good question" Kay laughed. "I don't know... i guess i always prayed Miguel would suddenly change his mind and come back, realize he was in love with me"

"Do you think he ever will?"

"God no..." Kay laughed. " And at this point... i could care less. He can have his precious Charity... at the end of the day i guess i deserve a man who loves me for me, not because he felt obligated to"

"You do" Fox smiled, he knew he was taking a chance but slid his hand across the table and placed it ontop of hers. She must have been too deep in thought to realize it, because she didn't even flinch.

They finished dinner and left the restaurant. They had talked for hours over countless glasses of wine.

"God it's such a beautiful night" Kay smiled looking up at the stars. In true Crane fashion Fox had picked the most beautiful expensive restaurant in town that over looked the bay. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it looking out at the ocean. Something about it made her feel like she could do anything, just pick up and start a whole new life.

"Yea it is..." Fox said staring at her. "You know Kay... i havn't had this much fun in like ... forever"

"Yea me too" She said turning to face him. He was closer then she thought and her breath caught in her throat as she starred into his gorgeous eyes. Before she really knew what was happening she had closed her eyes and his lips were brushing against his. Gently he kissed her and his arms slid around her waist. They pulled apart for a moment, but Fox quickly pulled her back in.

Kay giggled against his lips. She hand't felt like this with a guy since... well ever really. She knew it wasn't like her to let her guard down so easily, or at all for that matter. But it was like he had forced her too, like he hand't given her a choice. And maybe that was a good thing, afterall she had slapped him on numerous occasions, and he stuck around anyway. Maybe she wasn't destined to be alone.

Fox smiled hearing her laugh and only pulled her closer and kissed her again. Maybe she was a little drunk, but so was he, and neither had become so drunk that they would do something they would regret right? As much as he didn't want to stop he knew he had to and slowly pulled away.

"As much as i would love to stay like this all night, it's getting late" he whispered brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I should get you home to your daughter."

"Yea..." She sighed. He took her hand and led her to the car, hoping he had made the right decision.

They reached her home and Fox opened the car door for her and helped her out. She couldn't stop smiling, this wasn't like her, you have to stop this Kay... she thought to herself. It was only their first date... wait would there even be a second?

"So... we should definatley do this again ..." Fox said as they reached the door. She turned to face him and once again got too lost in his eyes to build her walls back up. "Soon..." Fox added, himself smiling a little too wide.

"Maybe" Kay said.

"Just Maybe?" Fox laughed.

"We'll see" Kay smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner... i'll see you at work on monday"

"Ok" Fox laughed. "Goodnight" He whispered and kissed her before she could protest.

"Goodnight Fox" Kay smiled and reluctantly went inside.


	3. Moving Really Fast

The Fresh Start

Chapter 3Moving really fast

Kay smiled walking into the book cafe, pushing the stroller with Maria in it. For once she was in a good mood. It was sunday afternoon, and tomorrow she would go back to work. Fox hadn't called or anything yet... but she would see him tomorrow. Why hadn't he called, maybe he lied, and he had a horrible time?

Why was she even bothering, he was a guy, not just a guy, he was a Crane. She should know better, especially after everything Ivy had put his father through.

Taking the coffee she ordered from the young girl at the counter, she walked outside onto the deck and sat down at a table turning the stroller toward her so she could watch Maria more closley. She handed her the stuffed toy she used most often and she giggled and smiled, Kay kissed her daughter on the forehead happily. She had been smiling non stop all weekend and it was making Tabitha sick.

"Kay!" She heard and turned around to see her half brother Ethan walking toward her.

"Hey" She smiled. They hand't become that close, but he was a good guy, and he had been trying his best to help out Jessica.

"You look good...your smiling..." Ethan said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, just having a good weekend i guess" She smiled. Ethan reached into the stroller tickling Maria a bit and smiling.

"Yes...so is my brother" Ethan laughed. "Ive never seen him so...so...joyful"

"He told you we went out?" Kay laughed.

"Yes... every detail, about five times actually. He seems to be quite smitten with you" Ethan joked "I havn't seen him like this since we were kids, not even with Whitney"

Kay said nothing, only blushed.

"Well, just be careful, he's always been..."

"A womanizer..." Kay said

"Yea" Ethan sighed.

Fox had picked up the phone about ten times that day, turned it on... but stopped himself everytime. As much as he wanted to see her again, or even just hear her voice, he didn't want her to think he was pushing her.

Whitney had called him twice, and for the first time in months, he didn't care. All he wanted to think about was Kay, and that kiss on the pier, and how all he wanted was more of those...but once again his thoughts were interupted by a knock on his bedroom door. He knew, even before opening it, that it would be her.

"We need to talk Fox" She said as he opened the door.

"Do we have to?" Fox groaned.

"You don't know Kay Bennett ... Fox she's a manipulative little slut.." Whitney said becoming flustered. She wasn't used to Fox treating her so rudely.

"Who the hell are you to talk!" Fox yelled, finally loosing his patience with her. Something about the way she spoke about Kay made him so angry. "After what you did to me, the way you hurt me... your gonna sit here and lecture me about Kay Bennett?" He yelled turning around to see that someone else had entered the room. Kay stood there behind Whitney with her arms folded over her chest glaring down at her. Whitney followed his gaze and turned around, embarassed as she realized that Kay must have witnessed their entire conversation.

"Oh don't stop on account of me... although if you don't mind my daughters in the room... and where is your son Whitney?" Kay said taking a step toward her.

"Kay listen it's not what it sounded like..."

"Oh i think i know exactly what it is. This is you...realizing that your an idiot for hurting him the way that you did, and being jealous that he isn't sitting around waiting for you to come back to him. After everything you've done to him...you've got the nerve to call me a manipulative slut?" Kay laughed

"Kay it's ok... Whitney was just leaving"

"No i wasn't" Whitney snapped back.

"Oh yes you are, Fox and i are busy" Kay yelled and walked across the room with Maria in her arms to stand by his side. She could almost see her blood start to boil. Whitney grabbed her bag and walked out of the room embarassed and feeling frustrated.

"Kay thanks... but you didn't have to say any of that" Fox blushed.

"Yes i did, or she would never have left you alone" Kay laughed. "Besides, i just got the flowers you sent... thank you" Kay smiled, she tried to stop herself from blushing, but he looked at her and immediatley she lost it.

"I was gonna call... but i didn't want to push... or scare you away"

"I don't scare easily" Kay smiled, staring him in the eye. "Maria and i discussed it... and we think you should come help us make dinner tonight"

"Oh really..." Fox laughed glancing down at little Maria.

"Yes, on Sundays Tabitha and Andora always go out" Kay said... yea they went out alright, to a meeting in the basement... she thoguht "we make dinner and our favorite chocolate chip cookies..." Kay said kissing her on the cheek.

"Well... i couldn't miss that, besides Choclate chip is my favorite" He said taking her out of Kay's hands. She watched him hold her and he was smiling... most men would be scared off by a baby, but he seemed to love her. "I have a meeting with my grandfather... but is five ok?"

"Five is perfect" Kay smiled. She wanted to kiss him, it had been all she thought about since their date, was how amazing that kiss was, but knew she had to keep him at a distance, atleast until she knew for sure that this wasn't just another conquest for him. So instead she flashed him a smile and headed for the door, already planning out what she would wear.

Later that day Kay was pacing around the house, cleaning up after Maria and Andora nervously. She had decided on a pair of dark blue jeans her favortie black boots and a tight black top, that accentuated her curves in a way that said she wasn't trying too hard. Fox Crane had a big enough ego... let him know you were dressing up for him and god knows how he'd act.

She glanced at herself one more time in the mirror. Tabitha was laughing behind her.

"My my... i have never seen you so nervous" She laughed.

"Tabitha please..."

"Oh come now... you obviously like this boy"

"Yes i do. So do me a favor, and try not to come back up until tomorrow..." Kay laughed. Tabitha shot her a shocked look "I'm not saying anything is going to happen, i dont even know if i'm ready for that, i just want everything to go perfectly tonight"

"Oh fine..." She huffed. The door bell rang and she headed for the basement door. "Good luck dearie" She laughed before walking down stairs.

Kay opened the door and led him inside, she looked him up and down admiring how nice he always looked. He was always so put together, that hair... those gorgeous eyes...

"As usual... you look gorgeous" Fox smiled.

"Thank you" She blushed once again. He was always making her do that.

Kay watched him closely as he helped she and Maria bake after dinner. Why did he have to be so good with her, so cute, so successful, so sweet, so... perfect. There had to be a catch, things like this and men like Fox didn't happen to Kay. It was nice to feel attractive and wanted for once, ever since Miguel had left, the thought of romance was something she viewed as imposible. But now, he made her feel like maybe it was ok to be herself around him, she idn't have to trick him into liking her.

Kay laughed as Fox blew on the cookie and handed a small piece of it to Maria, she had choclate all over her face by the time they were finished.

"I'm gonna go clean her up and put her down" Kay said picking her up. "Why don't you open that bottle of wine... i'll be right back"

"Sure... goodnight cutie" Fox said tickeling her belly, making her giggle again. "Hurry back" he said watching her go up the stairs.

Fox poured two glasses and walked outside sitting on the back porch. He couldn't believe how quickly his feelings were growing for her. They had only been on one official date. Maybe they had been flirting and he had been saving her from earthquakes and sharks for weeks now, but now they were kissing and he had fallen for her daughter as well. Finally she came back down the stairs laughing. She came outside and he handed her a glass.

"Sorry i took so long, she had choclate everywhere" Kay laughed. "Your really good with her"

"How could you not be, she's adorable Kay... i don't know how Miguel could have left her"

"Yea... well a two year old scares most guys off. So what's the catch here Fox"

"What do you mean?" he said looking her in the eye, and realizing in that moment that she was just as scared as he was. "I told you Kay, don't believe everything you hear... besides, your different then most women i meet... besides, im falling for you way to fast for this to just be a one nighter"

"Fox i'm not good at this whole... dating thing... i've never really" Kay said embarassed. She took a sip of her wine before continuing. "I just know that were moving kind of fast, and its not easy for me to just let you in, i've been hurt pretty bad..."

"Yea... me too" Fox sighed reaching for her hand "Listen i know that your not the kind of girl thats gonna make this easy for me... but its too late for me to stop this, i'm falling for you... really fast, and your daughter is amazing. But if i'm moving to fast for you, or you need space or if there is anything at all you need all you have to do is say so, i'll do anything you want Kay..." Fox said stepping closer to her. For once Kay didn't have a smart come back and she couldn't think of a single word to say. So instead she just smiled and reached up placing her hand on his face, she bit her lip contemplating her next move, but gave in to her desires and kissed him gently. Gradually they began to kiss more passionatley and Kay placed her glass down on the table. He tried to pull away but she only pulled him closer, wanting to kiss him again.

"I don't want to push you Kay, i know this is fast..." he said out of breath

"shhhh" She laughed kissing him again. She had been thinking about this all night and it felt good to finally get what she wanted. Maybe it was fast, but she didnt care, and she didn't want to stop. "Let's go upstairs Fox" She said out of breath

"Are you sure ... we don't have to..." Fox whispered. She shooke her head yes and he picked her up kissing her again as he made his way up the stairs.


	4. Space? How Much Space?

Thanx to everyone for all the great feedback! Anyone who wants to post this fic on a foxay board or ne thing is welcome too...and again thanx so much for reading

-Mandi

The Fresh Start

Chapter 4 Space?...How Much Space?

Kay lay awake the next morning, starring out the window on the wall closest to her side of the bed. Her head was racing, full of doubts, but at the same time, that goofy smile was plastered on her face again. She knew that they had moved extremely fast, and he probably would think she did this all the time. But she didnt... she had dated a little bit, but never even come close to sleeping with a guy after only 2 dates. He would wake up soon... and then she would have to face the inevitable, he was going to think she was a slut.

Fox opened his eyes and took a deep breat... he couldn't tell if she was awake, she had her back to him. But just the sight of her bare skin made him smile... remembering every little detail of the previous night. He starred at her for a moment drowning in the memories of her beautiful body and every little kiss. She moved, and he realized she must be awake.

"Hey..." He whispered wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hi" She said fighting the smile that tuged at her lips. She turned around to face him, and couldn't help it anymore.

Fox reached up and brushed the hair off of her face and let his hand rest on her neck. "Kay... last night was..."

"too fast... i know... god you must think i'm such a whore" She groaned sitting up holding the sheets against her.

"What?" Fox said confused sitting up to look at her. "I would never think that about you Kay"

Kay looked him in the eye, not sure if he really meant it or just felt sorry for her. He smiled again and she wished he hadn't.

"Kay... i know we moved kind of fast, and if you regret it, i'm sorry..." he sighed looking away from her. "But i don't" He said glancing at her again. Kay sat there frozen, not sure what she should say. Should she be tough Kay, and put the walls back up and claim that it was all a huge mistake, all for fear of getting hurt again? Or should she admit that she loved every moment of it. She looked up at him, gathering his clothes and pulling them on. She was confused, and wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she couldn't let him leave thinking she had regretted it.

"Fox wait" She said as he reached for his shirt. She got up and walked over to him not sure what she was even going to say.

"Kay it's ok" He said, but he looked so sad, and she hated it.

"No Fox... listen" She said placing her hand under his chin, she lifted it, forcing him to look at her. "I don't regret any of it... i promise"

"Then why do you look like your afraid of me?"

"Because i am" Kay blurted out frustrated at herself. "I havn't felt this way in a long time, and I just...i'm a little confused ok?"

"Confused?"

"I just don't need to get hurt again Fox..." She sighed.

"I'm not Miguel Kay... I wish you could see that"

"I just need some time... some space to figure some things out" Kay sighed looking into his eyes.

"Ok" Fox sighed. He looked at her for a moment, realizeing how beautiful she was, how amazing last night had been"But how much space" He laughed.

"Just some time Fox," She smiled "I just need to clear my head"

"Ok..." He said leaning closer to her. "For the record... last night was absolutley amazing... your so beautiful Kay" He whispered and kissed her lightly before walking out the door.

Kay sighed collapsing into her office chair. It was finally friday, and as much as she loved this job, it was exhausting physically. Chasing around six year olds all day was a complete days work out. And Mentally, she was tired too. Seeing Fox every day, he would give her that smile and then ignore her completley, it was starting to drive her crazy. But he was respecting her wishes and keeping his distance, he hadn't even called.

He left early monday morning, and by tuesday night she had realized it didn't matter if he was in the room or a million miles away, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Throughout the day she would find herself fantasizing about being with him again, or how good he was with maria, how maybe this could be something realy good for her and her daughter.

Simone had called her last night. She was in town for a few weeks and wanted to have a girls night out to celebrate. She knew she should go, Simone was her best friend, she had stuck with her through thick and thin, no matter how many horrible things she had done, but when it came down to it, she had invited her sister Thereasa and Whitney, and she wasn't sure if going would be the best idea.

Kay sighed closing her eyes. She knew she shouldn't because everytime she did she fell asleep, but she couldn't help it. Slowly she gave in and rested her head back on the chair falling asleep.

For once, Fox was glad Kay was late, it gave him an excuse to go talk to her. He led the kids into the main daycare room and asked Sheridan to watch them for a minute as he made his way to Kay's office. He knocked, but there was no answer, he opened the door and started laughing, ofcoarse, she had fallen asleep again.

"Kay!" He yelled. She jumped up gasping.

"Oh god, i did it again didn't I! I am so sorry Fox" Kay said jumping out of her chair and crossing the room.

"I'ts fine, but I must insist you let me take you out agian" He laughed.

"Fox... What happened to space?"

"I know, i know... but it's been like a week... please?" He begged. "Come on.. just dinner and a movie friday.."

"Can't... i have plans?" Kay laughed.

"Oh" Fox said, assuming she meant another date.

"Not a date you dweeb, Simone is home, were having a girls night" Kay expalined.

"Oh really... where you going?"

"That new club down town... i don't even want to go really, but Simone will kill me if i don't"

"Why not?"

"Whitney's coming" Kay answered reluctantly. Fox started laughing immediatley. "You know she's going to start with me about you Fox..."

"I've got to see this" He laughed."So maybe... if you'r lucky i'll see you there"

"Yeah... right" Kay laughed pushing past him... back to work.

Simone walked into Kay's room and was immediatley confused. There were clothes everywhere and she was standing in the mirror, looking completley unsatisfied.

"What is wrong with you?" She laughed.

"What?" Kay sighed " I just... i can't find anything that looks good"

"Since when do you even care Kay?" Simone laughed.

"Hey... i care"

Simone looked at her friend, trying to figure out what was different about her. She hadn't seen her struggle with her wardrobe this way since they were sixteen and she was still obsessed with Miguel...

"Kay Bennett, are you dating someone!" Simone said figuring it out.

"What? No!"

"Liar"

"I wouldn't call it dating..."Kay said. She looked at Simone who was hardly satisfied with this answer.

"Details Kay" Simone demanded.

"Ok.. Ok.." She said sitting down on the bed next to her. "He took me out to dinner first... and it was so great we just talked and talked all night and then we had this amazing kiss looking out over the water..." She gushed. Simone looked at her friend udderly shocked, she had never ever, in her entire life seen her act this way.

"and then.."

"So I invited him over sunday for dinner with Maria and I. Simone he was so good with her, i mean he was paying more attention to her then he was to me" Kay smiled thinking of him again.

"boring! come on tell me Kay... did you do it?"

"Oh please Simone, what are we in junior high again?" Kay laughed.

"You did do it didn't you! Who is this guy Kay.. is he hott?"

"Simone... that is none of your business"

"Oh my god... he's from harmony isn't he? I know him don't i?" She said excited.

"Simone stop..."

"Tell me..."

"Fine, but you can't freak out..." Kay said. Simone nodded for her to continute "Fox..."

"Whoa... Fox Crane! Kay Bennett! Last time i checked you couldn't stand him!"

"Yea, well things change i guess" Kay laughed

Fox looked around the club in search of her. Imagining how good she looked, and hoping she would be over this time and space issue. He and his brother Ethan and a few friends stood at the bar. He knew there was no way his brother would pass up the opportunity, ever since he found out how Gwen had betrayed him, he and Thereasa had been inseperable.

"You Know Fox... If you hurt her i'll kill you" Ethan warned him

"I know, but trust me you've got nothing to worry about..."

"Your really into her arn't you?" he asked

"Yeah... I don't know how or why, we've only been on two dates man..." Fox sighed. He glanced up at the door just in time to see her walk in, looking better then he had imagined. The immediatley locked eyes, and he couldn't tear them away. He heard Thereasa come squeeling toward him, and hugged her watching Kay come closer.

"Fox! I didn't expect to see you here" Whitney said reaching to hug him. Immediatley Kay was jealous, she knew she had no right, but she couldn't help it. So for a moment she gave into the evil ways of the old Kay Bennett and stepped infront of him.

"He's here for me..." She snapped wrapping her arms around his waist and looking him in the eye again. "Were dating actually"

"Like a couple... officially?" Thereasa asked surprised

"Yea" Kay said, confusing the hell out of him. Kay ordered a drink from the bar and came back to Fox's side.

"Can we talk privatley?" he whispered in her ear, he enjoyed making Whitney jealous...but he was confused, and wanted to know if she was serious or just playing games. She smiled and nodded her head yes. Fox took her hand and led her upstairs to the VIP room so that they could be alone.

"Mr. Crane... let us know if you need anything" The bouncer said letting them inside.

"Thanks" He said turning to face Kay. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"What?" She aske innocently

"Well...one second your telling me you need space and the next your all over me and telling Whitney we're a couple" Fox said nervously.

"Oh that..." She sighed. Fox grabbed her arm and spun her around to make her look at him.

"Your telling me you don't want to get hurt Kay...but you playing games is gonna end up hurting me... so make up your mind" He said. Kay looked into his eyes, there was something there she hand't seen before, it wasn't anger, it was simply that he was just as scared as she was.

"I'm scared Fox..."

"And you think i'm not Kay? I've never felt this way about someone my entire life, I've only known you a few months, we've only been on two dates... you think i don't feel that too? I've been hurt too Kay..." Fox said desperatley "But Kay, i like the way it feels... and i know that you do to... if you would just stop fighting it"

"Fox..." Kay was barley able to get out his name as he stepped closer to her and put his arms around her.

"Kay just stop..." Fox laughed. He pulled her closer and into a light kiss, praying she wouldn't pull back.


End file.
